Chapter 2 : Who's the Doctor?
by Zurnain08
Summary: Chapter 2...sorry for not posting I thought nobody gives it a read so why upload it? lol Anyway even one view is enough for me Hope you guys will like it !


So he took Erza and Juvia to the doctor and it was a big surprise for everyone because Ginpachi-sensie doesn't show kindness to girl because he knew them all well. Did he see Erza in a different way? No, for the first time he met a girl who talked back to him but instead of hearing a come back he heard her saying words for her friend. Nobody had any idea what was going on. As they reached the doctor office, it was full. It was no surprised to see it full but the girls in the office weren't injured or hurt at all. They were waiting outside the office with flowers, chocolates and love letters in their hand. What is going on here? Erza asked Ginpachi-sensei. He sighed in a deep voice and replied "Don't you know why girls give chocolate or flowers or letters?" It was weird question for Erza since she never really had any chance to have a proper relation because of her dad continuously transferring from places to places and she had to bear the separation from her friend. Soon enough she stop getting really close to anyone in any new school she join but her friendship with Juvia was really different, even she never thought that they would be so close to each other. "What's that silence for?" He asked Erza. "I-I don't know" she replied in a low voice, "I figured it out from your long silence. Don't be ashamed about it maybe one day you'll get to do all that stuff and I'm saying that to you too, Miss. Juvia Lockser" his replied put both of them in a shock, they only told each other about their love life but to meet someone who could know their mistakes by just walking next to them was a surprise. We reached the Doctor's office but it was real rush there, Juvia was already hurt so it was impossible to go any further in because of the girls. "Honestly, the girls of this school are out of there heads" he continued "I don't even know what they see in him." Erza and Juvia had no idea what he was talking about "How are we supposed to get in?" Erza asked him. He grinned at them and suddenly in a really cold voice he said " Move! " every girl was put in silence but his voiced echoed for a very long time in Erza's ears, she was stunned by it and before anyone knew it she was in a deep thought "What are you spacing out for?" He asked her but there was no reply "Whatever just go in and let him treat your friend but I want you back in class as soon as possible I won't listen to any excuse." Without knowing him Erza was kind of scared of his loud voice. They finally got in the office and both of joined there heads together and together they said "No, wonder why girls bring him chocolates, is he an angel from heaven?" The doctor was surprised by what they said and he got angry at them for saying such a thing "What are you two talking about? If you're not hurt then go back to your classes I'm not accepting any of your proposal" they looked at him with a strange look on their faces and once again together they replied "Proposal!" Erza continued " I'm sorry but my friend is really hurt. We got here so that you could treat her, Dr. Toshirou Hijikata" he started starring her Juvia and no one knows what she was thinking but she started blushing he turned at Erza and asked "Why is she blushing?" soon when he finished his sentence Erza started bllushing too "Now your blushing too, what are you two? " it was really difficult for them to say anything so without any reply he told juvia to sit on a chair so he can treat her. It was a relief that he didn't said anything bad to them but after few minutes he told Erza to go back to her class as it will take a long time to treat her friend, they couldn't deny what he said so Erza had to take her leave. As she leaved she realized that Ginpachi-sensei and Dr. Toshirou Hijikata had a little conversation. While at the office doctor was treating Juvia "where does it hurts?" he asked her but she was still unable to say a thing " I assume it's your mouth" he held her chin with his hand and slowly he started to bring his face closer to her "S-stop" she replied "So, you finally can talk?" he continued "I though I had to put my tools in to make you talk." Juvia started to blush more than before "Since you can talk now will you tell me where it hurts? I need a break from all those girls so please hurry up!" Juvia finally opened her mouth and told him. While treating her foot he started to talk about Ginpachi-sensei and out of the blues he gave her an advice and said "Don't let your friend get too close to Ginpachi-sensei" Juvia was blushing so much that it seemed like she wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. After done with the treatment doctor helped her to stand, he held her hand as gently as possibly. Juvia was having more problem in walking than ever that she almost fell down but of course she was with a doctor who would never let his patience to fall on the ground in front of him. He wrapped his hand around her waist and assisted her in getting up "You need some air..you're body is really hot!...I mean not that kind of hot...what I meant was in temperature, your body temperature is hot!" they finally got out of the office and before letting Juvia leave he said "Don't tell anyone about this, I don't want any more fan girls" and he closed the door on her.


End file.
